In the Oven
by nannygirl
Summary: Having moved into their new home, Jackie and Hyde invite Red and Kitty over for dinner and to share a surprise that's in the oven. Posted in celebration of my 10 years writing T7S Fanfic.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters or the actors that portray them. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Here's a new oneshot for you. Sorry it's been so long but real life got in the way and lately I've had little desire to actually post anything. I'm still writing but the excitement of wanting to share and post it wasn't there for various reasons but with some talking tos I got on tumblr and talking to some friends on here as well as getting some surprise reviews from a very lovely reader, I realized I should post this story. This fic is posted in celebration of posting my very first T7S fanfic on here, 10 years ago! And I've been writing stories with these characters ever since! The actual anniversary date was last week but it's still in the same month :D Thank you for all of the incredible support you readers have given me over the years, don't think I'd be around 10 years later if it weren't for you and your incredible support that you have given me, I hope you enjoy this little fic a thank you and celebration. Thank you for stopping by to read, hope you like, please don't forget review I'd love to hear from you, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**In the Oven**

Jackie beamed at the couple standing in her kitchen. _Her_ _kitchen_, she had her very own kitchen with her very own pots and pans! Her very own stove and oven inside her very own home with her very own dinner guests!

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, we are so happy that you could join us for dinner tonight. Right, Steven?" She turned to her husband.

Okay, maybe these things weren't hers only but there was no one else in the world that she'd want to share all these things with than Steven Hyde.

"Yeah, even happier that we went for takeout for tonight's menu," Steven shared from where he was standing behind the two large paper bags on the kitchen counter. "We finished off the fire extinguisher on Jackie's meatloaf last night."

Wide-eyed, Jackie delivered a sharp smack onto his chest with her right hand. It wasn't so much that he was making fun of her cooking, even she knew she wasn't very good at it, but she didn't want him reminding others of this fact. More importantly she didn't want Mrs. Forman thinking that she couldn't take care of Steven and herself.

"Well," Kitty giggled a little as she walked up to Jackie and wrapped a comforting arm around Jackie's shoulders. The small squeeze she gave made a smile twitch back onto Jackie's lips. "We are just so happy and honored to be your very first dinner guest in your new home, aren't we Red?"

"I'm just happy that for once this isn't happening at our house," replied Red from a seat at the small kitchen table.

Mr. Forman really seemed to have made himself at home, sitting on the chair to the right of the table, he looked just like he would have if they had in fact been at his home. This was something that made Jackie happy to see. After all those years of him allowing them to make his home their home, Jackie was glad that she could now return the favor.

Jackie turned to Mrs. Forman, finding the older woman still shaking her head at her husband's words. "Mrs. Forman, even though it's takeout restaurant food, I thought it would still be nice to use some of our new dishes," she said smiling—she had new dishes! "Would you help me get them?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Forman was always quick to lend a helping hand no matter how small the task. "There is never a bad excuse to pull out your fancy dishes."

The two shared a laugh and made their way to the cabinet where the new dishes were kept. Jackie eagerly showed off the pretty patterns etched along the edges of the plate and Mrs. Forman showed her admiration with plenty of 'Oh's and 'Aw's.

While the women gathered the dishes that would be needed for the night's dinner, Steven started to unpack the styrofoam containers from the brown paper sacks, and Red continued to sit at his new spot at the kitchen table studying his surroundings. Jackie just hoped he didn't recognize the set of salt and pepper shakers that were placed at the center of table and looked an awful lot like one from his and Mrs. Forman's kitchen.

Things were running smoothly until a loud buzzing sound filled the room. Now Jackie, wasn't an expert in the kitchen yet and she was still learning how to properly use some of these appliances, but she knew exactly which one had made that buzzing sound. Though really, it felt much more like the buzzing could have been coming from the bees that Jackie swore she could feel fluttering around in her stomach.

"Jackie, honey, did you have something in your oven?" Mrs. Forman's question pulled Jackie from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," she tried to play it cool and aloof, waving a nonchalant hand in the air. "It's just a little something that Steven and I made together."

Mrs. Forman was holding a drinking glass in each of her hands but lifted them both to cover her heart as her confused frown melted into a look of adoration. "Oh, you two were cooking together? That is so romantic!"

"Was pretty fun too," Steven commented with that mischievous smirk of his playing on his lips.

Jackie sent a glare from the corner of her eye and towards her husband, but he just kept smirking away. Not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention, Jackie pulled on a smile and turned her head to the older man in the room.

"Mr. Forman, my hands are kind of full," she said slightly lifting her arms that currently held a stack of four large plates. "Would you mind taking it out of the oven for me?"

"Yes, I would," Red replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Red, remember, you are a guest in these kids' home," reminded Kitty. "And as a guest, if they ask you to do something you should do it."

Mr. Forman didn't look very convinced. "The guests at our house never do what I ask them to do."

"Now, what have you ever asked any of our guest to do?" Mrs. Forman asked, moving one of her glass holding hands to her hip.

Red didn't miss a beat. "I've asked them to leave."

Though Mr. Forman's words had managed to make Jackie crack a smile, Mrs. Forman didn't look at all amused by them and instead of smiling she sent a warning look in Red's direction.

"Oh fine," he grumbled, after briefly trying to ignore the look.

Jackie was impressed and hoped one day her own looks of warning would get Steven to do what she wanted him to do without having to say a word. They'd get there, she was sure, they just needed time and practice.

With Red up and getting ready to check the oven, the rest of them returned to their previous tasks. Mrs. Forman was placing more dishes into Jackie's arms, but Jackie's attention was nervously focused on watching Red as he opened up the oven door and revealed what looked like a small loaf of bread.

"What the hell is this?" Mr. Forman asked, still staring at the oven's contents.

Mrs. Forman turned her head and spotting what had her husband so puzzled, she furrowed her own brow, placed the drinking glasses to the side and approached the open oven. "Oh, that looks very…interesting," she said, having taken a few moments to choose the right word. "It looks like a big cupcake or a not so mini quiche."

A nervous sounding giggle left Mrs. Forman's lips while Mr. Forman continued to scowl at the sight before them.

"The damn oven's not even turned on," he pointed out and Mrs. Forman proceeded to cautiously stick her hand closer to the oven.

Once she put the plates alongside the glasses on the counter, Jackie shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Oops."

"Oops, isn't something that should be said in the kitchen," Mr. Forman spoke firmly then pointed to the inside of the off oven. "I'm not eating that."

Jackie took no offense in Red's words and instead simply smiled at them while slipping closer to where Steven stood. Almost instantly, Steven snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. It was a sweet gesture, however Jackie knew it wasn't done simply out of sweetness; she looked up at him and gave him an assuring smile that he mirrored back faintly before they returned to watching the Formans in front of their stove.

"Is…is it a foreign kind of dessert?" asked Kitty, she gave a worried glance to Jackie. "Is it supposed to look like that?'

"Looks like a hamburger bun to me," Red grumbled on causing Jackie to hold her breath.

She continued to wait on bated breath as she watched Mrs. Forman carefully reach into the turned off oven and retrieve the breading that was inside.

Mrs. Forman examined the item in her hands for just a few moments before she looked up at Red and confirmed, "It is."

"What kind of a dumbass puts a hamburger bun in oven that hasn't even been turned on?" Red asked the couple while his wife continued to study the bun.

That wasn't exactly the kind of reaction Jackie had been waiting for.

Heaving out a sigh, because she didn't think she could hold her breath any longer, Jackie tried not to appear too impatient.

"Technically, it was Steven who got it in there," she informed, not wanting to take the rap of being called a dumbass—and her words weren't exactly a lie.

Steven simply smirked, "Guilty."

"Well, now I don't understand," Kitty shook her head at the bread then up at Jackie and Steven. "Steven, why would you put a bun in Jackie's oven? Oh my God!"

Somehow, without either of Jackie or Hyde having to say anything the message they were trying to convey suddenly got through to Mrs. Forman. It happened so fast, like quick snap of one's fingers. And now Mrs. Forman stood in shock before them, her jaw dropped and her eyes big while her right hand still managed to hold onto the hamburger bun.

Jackie giggled at the reaction while beside her Steven was smiling with glee.

"Kitty, let's at least wait to hear the dumbass explanation they come up with before you go carrying on," Mr. Forman said, making it clear that he still had not caught on.

"Red, honey," Mrs. Forman began, the need to catch Red up on what was going on seemed to overrule anything else. "Don't you see, there is a bun in the oven."

Mr. Forman rolled his eyes. "Of course, I see it, Kitty. I was the one who found it."

"No, no, Red, there is a bun _in_," Mrs. Forman made sure to put great emphasize on the word, "the oven."

"Not anymore, you took it out of there," he declared, gesturing at the hamburger bun in her hands.

Red's cluelessness made Jackie snicker even more though she did try to hide her laughter behind her hand. Steven, on the other hand was definitely finding it just as entertaining but made no attempt to hide the amusement on his face.

"How are you not getting this?" Mrs. Forman seemed to be getting frustrated now too.

"Getting what?" Red asked, furrowing his brow even more when he spotted his smiling audience. "What the hell are you two morons grinning at?"

A waving hand from Mrs. Forman stopped Jackie and Hyde from saying anything. The older woman seemed determined to make sure her husband was able to crack the code without anyone having to spell it out for him.

"Red, honey, listen very carefully," she sounded like she was talking to a small child—something that Red didn't find as amusing as others in the room.

"There is a bun," she put the hamburger bun near the crook of her arm, making it look like she was holding a small bundle in her arms. "_in the oven_," her arm practically flew out to gesture in Jackie's smiling direction.

"Oh," Red frowned for just a second or two more before the realization finally seemed to hit him. "Oh! Hey! That's great, congratulations."

Jackie found Red's grin bringing her even more happiness and of course she still found it pretty hilarious that it had taken him such a while to figure it out. She even noticed Mrs. Forman shaking her head in an exasperated manner which made Jackie laugh some more giggles.

"Light finally clicked on, huh?" Steven teased Mr. Forman as the they approached the parental figures.

Red glared back at him, "Shut it."

In the next moment Jackie found herself enveloped in a great big loving hug from Mrs. Forman. At first, she was startled by the older woman's strength, but she didn't pull away and instead hugged Mrs. Forman right back—not as tightly, though that was mostly because Jackie was sure the only thing that could meet Mrs. Forman's vice grip of a hug was a python.

"Oh Jackie, honey," Mrs. Forman gushed moving her from side to side all while keeping the embrace intact. "I am just so happy for you!"

Jackie's smile grew, she hadn't felt this happy since told Steven the news last week. It was official she loved telling people she was pregnant.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, I'm happy for me too!" giggled Jackie. "So, so happy."

Slowly Mrs. Forman released her from the hug but still held onto Jackie's arms. "How far along are you, dear?"

"Almost two months, but we just found out last week," replied Jackie, her hand resting over her tummy.

Even though she has happy that she had not yet started sporting the beer belly looking baby bump, there was part of her that looked forward to seeing and feeling her tummy grow with her and Steven's child inside her.

"Two months?" Mrs. Forman repeated then must have made some quick calculations because seconds later, she wrapped Jackie up in another big hug. "You're going to have a Christmas baby!"

"I know!" squealed Jackie with just as much excitement. She continued to hug Mrs. Forman back until the hug became a little too tight for her comfort. "Um, Mrs. Forman, you're kind of squishing me and the baby."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear" Mrs. Forman quickly apologized and pulled away from Jackie, but she continued to wear her grand smile especially as she bent down so that her face was at level with Jackie's stomach, "Sorry, baby!"

Jackie shared a laugh with Mrs. Forman while watching their husbands shake hands a few feet away from them.

"Well, Steven, congratulations," the voice Mr. Forman spoke in practically boomed with pride.

"Yeah, thanks Red. Congratulations to you too," Steven couldn't seem to help jabbing fun once they'd let go of the other's hand. "Was starting to think the kid was gonna have to explain it to you."

Red clearly wasn't amused. "Yeah, well, the phrase 'bun in the oven' isn't exactly a phrase I'm very familiar with," he explained. "Unlike the phrase of 'my foot in your ass.'"

Mr. Forman then proceeded to give that smile he usually gave after threatening to stick his foot up a person's rear end. It was a kind of smile that reminded people you didn't want to mess with him and in this case the reminder was being sent to Steven who right away recognized it and nodded in response.

"Right."

"I mean it though," this time the words were more sincere, and Mr. Forman had even placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Congratulations, son."

It was a beautiful moment and made Jackie wish that she'd had her camera with her—God, she was already turning into a mother!

"What?" Steven asked, and it wasn't until he did so that Jackie noticed the odd look that Mr. Forman was giving him.

"You're in for one hell of a journey, son," Mr. Forman told him. "Some days are gonna feel like a living hell. Other days, you're gonna love the hell out of it."

Though Jackie felt more than a little nervous thanks to Red's statement, they had managed to bring a grin back onto Steven's face. At least, that's the glimpse Jackie got before Mrs. Forman practically attacked him with one of her mother bear hugs.

"Oh, Steven, you're gonna be a dad!"

"Yeah, yeah," Steven was still grinning while he patted Mrs. Forman's back. "I'm gonna be a dad, Jackie's gonna be a mom, and you and Red are gonna be parents."

The room silent with shock. All eyes were on Steven, including Jackie's. She knew that he'd felt this way and they'd even discussed it when they had first begun planning this bun in the oven reveal, but Jackie had imagined her and Steven telling Formans that they were their child's grandparents after their little bun had actually been born.

Mrs. Forman had kept her arms wrapped around Steven but pulled away enough to see his face. "What?"

"I don't know," Steven shrugged like he was getting his armor of Zen ready, Jackie just hoped he wouldn't put it up with the Formans. "I was just, you know…that, there's no other two people I'd want my kid to call, 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa'….You know, if that's cool with you guys and all."

"Oh, oh," Mrs. Forman was facing away from her, but Jackie could hear it in her voice that she was close to tears, if she hadn't begun to shed them already. "Oh, honey, that is so more than cool!"

Jackie giggled at hearing Mrs. Forman use the term 'cool' in a fashion that was anything but Zen. Again Mrs. Forman hugged Steven and this time Jackie was happy to see her husband looking not only relieved but very happy too as he hugged the woman, he considered his mother.

Side stepping so that she was standing closer to him, Jackie looked up at Red. "Well, Mr. Forman, what do you think?"

"I think that damn bun in the oven mess was the most dumbass way to break the news," he gave her his profile as he spoke, but then paused and turned to look at her, a smirk cracked onto his face. "But I think that you are going to be the best mom."

Tears stung Jackie's eyes, but she didn't wipe them away, they were happy tears. All those nervous feelings she'd started to feel moments ago and even some of the doubt she'd been caring since she first found out she was pregnant, it all seemed to vanish when she heard the belief, he had in her as a future parent.

She threw he head into his chest and her arms around him, ignoring the 'oof'ing sound he made.

"Thank you, Mr. Forman!" she managed to squeak out.

And as she heard his deep chuckle and felt his arms hug her back, Jackie knew that Steven was absolutely right. There were no two better people who their child should call their grandparents.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_This story COULD be seen as a prequel to the stories Baby Cakes and Party Crashers, but it doesn't have to be, I wrote them like this so that readers can choose whether connect the fics or not. _

_Thank you for stopping by to read once more and more importantly thank very much you for 10 wonderful years!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day! _


End file.
